This invention relates to the field of optical fibre connectors and in particular optical fibre connectors with radio-frequency shielding.
Optical fibre transmission systems have become ubiquitous in high-capacity trunk network routes. These systems have extremely high data transport capacities over a small number of optical fibres and thus the cost of some system components has not been critical. As optical fibre transmission systems expand into local network routes and even into the local loop, a larger number of optical fibres will be used to transport smaller volumes of data. In this scenario, the relative cost of some tasks, for example connecting optical fibres to devices such as light sources and detectors, will increase significantly. Therefore there is a demand for an optical connector that can be manufactured economically and that is simple to construct and install.
According to a first aspect of the invention an optical fibre connector assembly comprises a substantially planar metallic body and a plastics moulding that comprises an optical connector. Preferably, the substantially planar metallic body can be manipulated into a substantially cuboidal form, and the optical connector is located on the exterior of the body.
The simple structure of the assembly enables economic manufacture of the assembly and subsequent construction and installation of the assembly.
When constructed, the substantially metallic assembly provides radio frequency shielding for the components installed within the assembly. The substantially planar metallic body can include one or more apertures. These apertures advantageously allow some airflow to occur in order to provide some thermal cooling and optionally to enable the application of solvents to clean the interior of a constructed assembly. Furthermore, the provision of apertures in the region of the body surrounding the optical connector facilitates the formation of the plastics moulding.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing an optical fibre connector assembly. The method comprises the step of moulding an optical connector on a substantially planar metallic body. Advantageously, the method may comprise the further step of manipulating the body into a substantially cuboidal form such that the optical connector is located on the exterior of the body. The simple construction method provides an inexpensive optical connector that is quick to assemble.
The invention will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the following Figures.